


Paladin [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, It's giant monsters and giant robots y'all, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Qui-Gon makes an appearance but he's already dead by the time he does, Suspension of Disbelief Required, There's a lot of handwavey science stuff here, This is a Pacific Rim AU set in the Star Wars universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: 968 years after the Ruusan Reformation, Anakin Skywalker was a 9 year old slave on Tatooine and Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi Padawan. The Trade Federation made plans to invade Naboo at the behest of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who had just killed his master, Darth Plagueis. It could have been the start of a significant galactic conflict.But before they could put that plan into action, colossal creatures appeared from the depths of Wild Space to consume the hydrogen in the stars. Suns started to die one by one and as they did, the planets orbiting them became uninhabitable. Millions of lives were lost.The Republic set aside their internal disagreements to try to create a weapon to fight the creatures. Five years and many failed attempts later, Paladins were built: mechanical fighters the size of capital ships, powered by kyber crystals, piloted by pairs of Jedi.





	Paladin [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anecdotalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/gifts), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930986) by [anecdotalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist). 



**Title:** Paladin

this was recorded for **Forzandopod** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Star Wars prequels, Pacific rim fusion

 **Author:** anecdotalist

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 42:51

**Summary:**

968 years after the Ruusan Reformation, Anakin Skywalker was a 9 year old slave on Tatooine and Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi Padawan. The Trade Federation made plans to invade Naboo at the behest of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who had just killed his master, Darth Plagueis. It could have been the start of a significant galactic conflict.   
But before they could put that plan into action, colossal creatures appeared from the depths of Wild Space to consume the hydrogen in the stars. Suns started to die one by one and as they did, the planets orbiting them became uninhabitable. Millions of lives were lost.   
The Republic set aside their internal disagreements to try to create a weapon to fight the creatures. Five years and many failed attempts later, Paladins were built: mechanical fighters the size of capital ships, powered by kyber crystals, piloted by pairs of Jedi.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930986)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Paladin.mp3)


End file.
